


In A Field Of Green

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: The Winchesters decided to let their angels have some fun in the sun.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	In A Field Of Green

“Sammy!” Dean yelled, the word echoing throughout the bunker. “What Dean?” Sam questioned, scrolling through the news. He hadn’t found anything odd, only the same old regular murder cases and robberies.

Dean hurried towards the kitchen, knowing Sam does his research in there the most. “I was thinking-“ Dean was cut off by his younger brother. “Stop right there. When you think things go bad!” Sam joked, making his older brother roll his eyes.

”Shut up. Anyways, I was thinking of letting Cas and Gab to relax.” Before Sam could even utter a word out, Dean continued. “They’ve been stressed a lot more than they should. So I was thinking of allowing them to stretch their wings. Just have some fun.” Sam beamed, ever since Cas and Dean gotten together Dean’s been a bit of a sappy man. But Sam loved him best that way.

”Yeah that’s a great idea.” Sam closed his laptop, grabbing his jacket. “Let’s go!” Sam said, before calling the two angels from wherever they were in the bunker. The two heard the flap of wings, before they turned around and saw the two angels.

“Yeah Moose?” Gabriel asked, before wrapping himself around his lover. “Me and Dean wanna take you guys out to relax.” Cas looked fondly at his hunter, pulling him into his own hug. “Thanks. Yeah we’ll go.”

And then they were in the impala, the wind waving through the open windows, the angels loving the feel and wind in their hair. The radio was playing _Carry On My Wayward Son,_ Dean muttering the lyrics, as Sam shook his head to the beat.

Sam smiled, the heavy feeling of love, happiness, and pure joy in his heart. He hasn’t felt like this is a very long, he’s glad it’s with his family.

”We’re here!” Dean announced, as he drove off the road and onto the grassy field. Cas and Gab were confused, they wondered what they were doing in a random field. “Come on boys!” Sam beamed, climbing out of the car, before opening the truck where a case of cold beer was held.

The angels hurried out of the car, still confused. “What are we doing here Dean?” Cas asked, leaning against Dean, who leaned against the car door. “We wanted you guys to have a good day for once. Not hunting, no demons, nothing. So we brought you here to allow to be yourselves.” Cas didn’t seem to understand but Gabriel did.

He beamed in delight, before running into the field before allowing his six wings to spread out. The golden glow shined over the impala, the sun reflecting the color. “Castiel, come on!” Gabriel shouted, spinning around.

Cas then hurried into the field, following in his brother’s steps. His own black simple pair of wings spread out far. Dean smiled, Sam passing him a beer as they both leaned against the Impala.

”This was a good idea Dean.” Sam said, taking a sip of beer. “They needed this. I mean look at them.” Dean said, as Sam did as told. They saw the two angels were flying around each other, smiling as some birds passed them by. They were laughing, and even speaking in Enochian.

”I’m glad we came here.” The two brothers took yet another sip, sighing happily. Dean then cupped his hands over his mouth before yelling, “Cas’s wings are better!” Both angels look over at Dean, one beaming the other glaring. “Dean!” Sam yelled, hitting his brother upside the head.

”Don’t listen to him Gabriel! I love your wings, they’re better!” Both angels were now both glaring and beaming at the same time. Next thing the winchesters knew were that the angels were hitting each other with their wings.

”I uh, I think we started something.” Dean mumbled, gulping down the rest of his beer. Sam laughed, agreeing he only a head nod. That’s when Gabriel came flying down hurrying towards Sam. “Don’t you dare!” Was all Sam heard before being tackled down by the archangel.

Gold feathers got in his mouth, making him spit out the ones that got trapped in his mouth. “Gabriel!” Castiel shouted, anger tracing his face. “Gabriel what did you do?!” Sam asked, pushing the archangel a bit away from him.

”Baby brother here might have said that he’ll hurt you for me making fun of Dean.” Dean grumbled, pulling Cas to him, calming his angel down. “And that’s when I said don’t you dare and tackled you.” Gab beamed, bringing his lover into a searing kiss.

”Love you too Gab.” Sam muttered, before hugging his archangel pulling them up from the ground. “Now come on, Jack and Claire are probably back from their hunt.” Sam said, just as his phone went off, the name Jack showing on screen.

”We’re coming home. We’ll be there by dinner.” Sam said before hanging up the phone. The four of them climbed into the impala, all smiling ready to head home to their family. The family they’ll love til the end of time.


End file.
